


Aizejošais laikmets

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: «Ieslodzītais №1387 lūdz ierasties uz tikšanos savu dēlu, Kitu Vējriteni, pulksten divos pēcpusdienā...»
Kudos: 3





	Aizejošais laikmets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Минувший век](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725010) by your strange love. 



> Autora piezīmes: Šis ir mans apaļās jubilejas darbs. Piecdesmitais, ja kādam interesanti. Gribētos teikt daudz ko, bet varbūt labāk nevajadzētu. Tomēr dažus vārdus es atļaušos.  
> Es mīlu visus savus darbus - dažus varbūt mazāk, dažus vairāk - mīlu tik cieši, ka reizēm tas jau robežojas ar naidu. Rakstu es jau gadus sešus, un iedvesma nenoplok. Laikam jau tā ir laba zīme.  
> Īsāk, atzīmēju es jubileju ar šo darbu par manu mīļāko bērnības animācijas seriālu. Nekad neesmu sapratusi, kāpēc scenāristi tā arī nepieķērās plašāk Karnāža un Kita attiecībām. Tas taču būtu tik superīgs materiāls! Tādas tēmas varētu izcilāt! Goda vārds, Disneja pārstāvji, ja kādreiz veidosiet jaunu seriālu par šo tēmu, sauciet taču mani par scenāristu! Tas arī viss, draugi!
> 
> Autora piekrišana tulkojumam saņemta

Balu jutās kā uz cepešpannas. Slēgtās telpas, tādās vienmēr ir karsti. Un smacīgi. Īpaši tādās vasaras dienās kā šī, kad pat ārā uz ielas nav kur patverties no svelmainās saules. Balu arī jutās neveikli. Uzvalkus lācis valkāja tikai izņēmuma gadījumos, un, ja vien bija iespējams, vispār no tādiem pasākumiem izvairījās. Šoreiz nesanāca. Nu, reizēm jau nākas darīt arī to, ko negribas. Tai skaitā, arī apmaksāt rēķinus.

Pirms mēneša Gaisa Policijai beidzot bija izdevies Karnāžu ievilināt lamatās. Ievilināt, pārsteigt, un sekojošā gaisa kaujā kādam izdevās sašaut slaveno triplānu ar borta numuru ‘1’. Tā sašaut, ka pāris stundas vēlāk reiz tik bīstamās pirātu bandas vadonis sēdēja aiz restēm iepriekšējās aizturēšanas kamerā un nikni vērās viņu cītīgi filmējošo ziņu aģentūru operatoru skatu meklētājos. Sižetu pārraidīja gan tiešajā ēterā, gan pēc tam atkārtoja visās televīzijas un radio programmās. Kits dusmās slēdza ārā televizoru un nelasot meta ārā vēstules. Balu viņu saprata un nenosodīja. Kad nedēļu vēlāk kopā ar rīta avīzi tika piegādāta neliela iedzeltena aploksne, viņš uzreiz nojauta, no kā tā ir un kas tur ir iekšā. Sirdsapziņa Balu nekad nebija īpaši apgrūtinājusi, tāpēc viņš uzmanīgi atvēra Kitam Vējritenim adresēto aploksni un ar acīm ātri pārskrēja mašīnrakstā noformētajām rindiņām. «Ieslodzītais №1387 lūdz ierasties uz tikšanos savu dēlu, Kitu Vējriteni, pulksten divos pēcpusdienā...» Tur bija vēl daudz kas. Uz vairākām cieši aprakstītām lapām bija sīki un smalki izskaidrots, ko drīkst ņemt līdzi, un ko nedrīkst, ko nekādā gadījumā nedrīkst pieminēt un par ko drīkst sarunāties.

Kits saplēsa vēstuli, tikko kā izlasījis pirmās divas rindiņas. Par laimi, caurlaidi Balu prātīgi bija paslēpis pilota jakas iekškabatā. Ne nākamajā dienā, ne pēc pāris dienām Kits tā arī nepārdomāja. Tikai televizoru slēdza ārā ar vēl negantāku izteiksmi sejā, kā pirms tam. Tā nu Balu izdomāja aiziet pats. Uzvilka to sasodīto apspīlēto uzvalku, kaut ko sameloja Bekijai, un pateica taisnību Kitam.

Te nu viņš bija. Lifts lēnām apstājās. Mīnus trešais stāvs. Balu bija dzirdējis, ka trešajā pagraba līmenī ievieto tikai nāviniekus. Nebija nekāds pārsteigums, ka Karnāžs, izlaižot mīnus pirmo un mīnus otro stāvus, bija nonācis mīnus trešajā jau pirmajā ieslodzījuma nedēļā.

“Divdesmit minūtes,” asi noskaldīja apsargs.

Balu satvēra durvju rokturi, aiz kura viņu gaidīja bijušais septiņu debesu bieds. Dziļi zem zemes. Smieklīgi. Tikai Balu tā vietā jutās skumji.

Karnāžs nebija izmainījies. Tas pats nekaunīgais smīns pa visu viltīgā izteiksmē savilkto purnu, tās pašas gudrās acis, kas zibenīgi spēja novērtēt visu situāciju ap sevi, virs sevis un zem sevis. Karnāžs bija pārdzīvojis Lielo Karu. Tie, kas tam bija gājuši cauri, visi jau bija miruši vēl avansā.

“Tas esait tu, vecais dumais lāci,” pirāts pirmais uzsāka sarunu. Viņa svelošais, ausīs griezošais akcents joprojām spēja likt Balu saviebties, lai kā lācis nepūlētos noturēties to neizrādījis. “Purnu savelts dumākā izteiksemē. Kāds velns tevim te atdzina?”

“Lai tev pirms nāves jautrāk būtu.” Nav viegli jokot atrodoties ieslodzītam četrās sienās bez logiem. Balu mīl debesis. Karnāžs tajās dzīvoja. “Ko tad tie tavi uzticamie pirāti nenāk tevi glābt?”

“Pirātu-džentlmeņu laiks cauri. Palikuši kraupjaini kranči, kam tik ko vairāk nokampt,” Karnāžs sāji pasmīnēja, nozibinot zobu pilno muti. “Droši vien pārgrauzuši viens otram rīkles, plēšoties par manu vietu.”

Kādu brīdi kamerā valdīja klusums. Balu to pārtrauca pirmais.

“Viņš neatnāks.”

“Es arī negaidu. Negribējās rādīt, man nav neviena, kam uzšņāpt ko pirms gala.”

“Ko tad nerakstīji uz svaigo bulciņu piegādi?”

Karnāžs iesmējās, gandrīz bez skaņas. Mute atiezās īsteni lapsiskā žestā, pleci sāka raustīties. Balu daudzreiz bija redzējis kapteini smejamies, tomēr šie nedzirdamie smiekli bija kas jauns.

“Namaz neesi mainījies, blusumaiss tu vecais.”

“Tāpat kā tu, rudais blēdi.”

“Mēs ar tevi, pēdējie esmam palikuši tādīgie, jā nē? Jauni laiki nāk, jaunie vecos spiež ārā.”

Balu apmulsis pakasīja pakausi un beidzot izlēma piesēst uz krēsla. Neērts, šaubīgas izturības koka izstrādājums, kam vieta tikai šeit, mīnus trešajā stāvā. Mīnus otrajam tas ir pārāk labs. Zem lāča svara krēsls protestējot asi iečīkstējās. Likās, tas salūzīs, tomēr mēbele izturēja.

“Tev bija izdevība, Karnāž. Ne viena vien izdevība.” Tas izskanēja pārāk klusi, aizsmakuši. Vārdi vēlās pār lūpām kā dūmi no ugunskura - cērtoties degunā un kožot acīs.

“Nebij man neviens nolādēts izdevības,” Karnāžs atcērt. “Un pat ja būtu kaut tūkstoš, es tās visas tūkstoš palaistu garām. Tu takš saproti mani, jā nē?”

“Nu, kad tik tu pats to saprastu.” Pat smīns šajā kamerā sanāk kā citronu ēdušam saviebts. Bali sagribējās pašūpoties uz krēsla. Mirkli vēlāk dzima doma, ka labāk tomēr nevajadzētu. “Tā sūtīt vēstuli - tas tev galīgi nav raksturīgi.”

“Nav gan.” Piekrītošs galvas mājiens, kas nozīmētu to pašu kaut nulltajā stāvā, kaut virs zemes. Bet šeit, pazemē, tādas ikdienišķas lietas redzēt ir savādi. “Tu takš zini. Sākumā, bandai bij cits barvedis.”

“Zinu.”

“Viņš pieņēma mani. Padarīja par savu  _ protežē _ . Un tad - karš.”

Karš. Reizē īss un tik garš. Mazāk kā viena tūkstošā daļa no pasaules vēstures, bet ja pēc skartajām dzīvēm skatās - vairāk par pusi. Un ne tikai laika ziņā. Balu karu atcerējās. To, tālo, briesmīgo karu, ar kuru biedēja mazus bērnus, lai tie uzvestos godīgi. Balu karu īsti nepieredzēja. Karnāžs, cik nu melsa, karā bija bijis pats jaunākais debesu bieds. Debesu bieds viņš bija arī pēc kara. Tikai pēc kara neviens vairs neriskēja nosaukt viņu par ‘jaunāko’.

“Es viņam iemācīju visu.” Vārdi nav svarīgi. Balu arī tāpat saprot, par ko tiek runāts. “Visu ko pratu pats. Mācīju tāpat, kā mani mācīja vecais kapteinis…”

Uz mirkli Karnāžs apklust, un tas mirklis ievelkas, liekoties teju jau mūžība. Balu skatās uz sienām. Pelēkais mitrums negrasījās no tām atkāpties. Kā beigsies šis stāsts, Balu jau bija dzirdējis.

“... vecais kapteinis. Kuru es uzskatīju par savu tēvu. Un kuru pats arī notriecu.”

Bārā pie Lūi ne reizi vien stāstīja dažādus leģendārus stāstus, un pēc ceturtā vai piektā alus kausa tie mēdza palikt gluži kā dievu darbi uz zemes. Karnāžam šais stāstos regulāri bija atvēlēta centrālā loma. Balu gandrīz visus tos zināja no galvas, bet nekad nebija iedomājies, ka kādā brīdī klausīsies to tā - tā klusi un netraucēti, bez pārspīlējumiem, bez trokšņiem fonā, bez smiekliem un jokiem. Balu nekad nedomāja, ka reiz izdzirdēs šo stāstu no paša Karnāža.

“Zin,” Karnāžs viegli iesmējās. “Man prieks, ka viņam ceļā pagadījies tu, vecais dumais lāci.”

“Viņš vēlas kļūt par lidotāju.”

“Viņš būs pats labākais.”

“Par mums jau nu noteikti.”

“Nestāsti viņam neko. Lai skatās televizoru un gaida manu nāvi. Vakara nagla, tiešraidē.”

“Viņš slēdz ārā televizoru, tikko kā dzird pieminam ‘Karn’ vai ‘pirā’. ”

Karnāžs iesmējās. Tā smejas tie, kas ir miruši, klusi, aizsmakuši, it kā gaidot, ka pārējai pasaulei tagad jāsmejas viņu vietā. Balu atļāvās pievienoties viņam, atsedzot ilkņus platā smaidā. Gandrīz patiesi. Gandrīz saprotoši. Gandrīz kā… kā vecam draugam. 

“Un tagad tinies ka no šejienes. Ka vēl blusas nesalec no tevis manā kažokā.”

Balu aizgāja, uz atvadām pamājot ar ķepu un saņemot pretī tikai sāju smīkņājienu. Aizgāja, apzinoties, ka redz Karnāžu pēdējo reizi. Aizgāja, trīcošām rokām nervozi raujot nost rīkli piepeši aizžņaugušo kaklasaiti-tauriņu.

Karnāžs, kā simtiem tūkstoši citu jauno varoņu, bija miris vēl Lielajā Karā. Tikai viņam nez kāpēc nepaveicās nodzīvot vēl kādu duci gadu pēc nāves.

Pāris dienas vēlāk visas radiostacijas un ziņu dienesti gluži vai aizrijoties sāka skandēt, ka beidzot ir ‘likvidēts’ nelietīgais Gaisa Pirātu vadonis, bēdīgi slavenais Dons Karnāžs. Izdzirdējis šo formulējumu, Balu saviebās kā zobusāpēs, un aizdomīgi pašķielēja uz Kita pusi, kas sēdēja uz dīvāna viņam blakus. Kits no vietas neizkustējās. Tā nu nācās reportāžu no soda vietas noskatīties līdz galam. Pēc reportāžas sekoja raidījums - diktors laikam samelojās, apgalvojot, ka dokumentālais - par Karnāža jaunību, par viņa pagātni, par pašiem slavenākajiem reidiem un laupīšanām. Par visu ko.

“Es tur biju,” piepeši atskanēja Kita balss. Balu tā nogranda kā pērkondārds, lai gan patiesībā tas bija tikai čuksts.

“Kur?”

“Tai uzbrukumā. Viņi saka, bija upuri civiliedzīvotāju vidū. Nebija tur nekādu upuru.”

Balu pamāja ar galvu. Ko var gribēt no Dzeltenās Preses? Tāds viņu amats - melot un pārspīlēt, un runāt par lietām, kas galīgi nav svarīgas. Kas gan labprātīgi čiepstēs par patiesību, ja par sensācijām maksā simtreiz labāk?

“Nekad neredzēju, ka viņš būtu nogalinājis kādu parasto iedzīvotāju.”

Kits vēl ir pārāk jauns. Pārāk naivs.

“Viņš nekad neko tādu nedarīja.”

Kits pārslēdza kanālu. 

Balu vēlāk, pēc daudziem mierpilniem bez pirātu draudiem pavadītiem mēnešiem ievēroja, ka sarkanais kaklauts beidzot bija izvilkts no krāmu kaudzes zem Kita gultas un teju vai lepni sasiets mezglā uz skapīša roktura. Aplikt to Kits gan ne reizi tā arī nemēģināja.

Karnāžs bija miris, un līdz ar viņu nebūtībā aizgājuši arī Gaisa Pirāti. Karnāžs bija miris, un reizē beidzot atdzimis Kitam.


End file.
